Tick Tock Boom!
by sg1jackfan
Summary: Just a bit of fluff added to the episode. Thoughts of the gang, some extra scenes. The characters of Castle are not mine, shame. Will be adding more to this
1. Protection, Castle Style

_Watched Tick Tick Tick this evening, and just had to imagine what was going on in their minds during this episode. I don't own anything about Castle, outside of my own imagination._

_Italics are the thoughts in their heads. _

Beckett sat up quietly_ – what was that? – _creaking noises outside her door. Slowly she got up, moving to her desk to get out her gun. _This creep isn't getting me, no way._ She inches forward, anxious to act. _Finally, I get control back of MY case, _she grinned.

"EEK!"

"Castle!" _Of course, who else could it be? Oh Rick!_ "What are you doing here?"

Castle displayed the wine, and smiled as Kate let him in. _Into the house of Beckett. Yesss!_

She shakes her head and closes the door, putting her gun away. Castle walked into her kitchen to get some glasses, and something to snack on. They fell into their usual routine of bantering and bouncing things off of each other. Without realizing it, they were a team.

Castle poured out some wine, leaning forward, concerned. "So, what happened to your security detail? I didn't see anyone outside."

_Oh please! Castle, I'm a cop! _She quickly replied. "I sent them home after I got in. What? The windows are locked, the door is locked. I'm armed. So, our guy killed the others where they were found. Why not this girl? Why didn't he just leave her in the garage where we'd find her?"

They talked for a little while longer, as Castle thought about how he was going to break the news about her new "protection detail". He pours out some wine, and offers it to her, with a slight grin.

_Ah, Castle, we can't do this. Need to be strong here._ "No thanks", she began to shift on the couch.

Castle realized she was going to push him out the door. _This is my fault, Kate. I'm not going to let you stay here alone! "_No . . . . Agent Shaw said we need to decompress. Nothing decompresses like a 2000 Châteauneuf-du-Pape." The smirk back in place, Castle's eyes twinkled as her silently urged her to relax.

Kate rolled her eyes, sarcastically responding. "Oh, well, if Special Agent Shaw said so."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he returned. Kate noticed his gaze changed slightly. He really didn't understand where she was coming from.

Kate took a deep breath, prepared to push Castle away, again. "Nothing. I just see the way that you listen to her, the way that you look at all of her fancy equipment. Now my murder board's not enough for you? Now you need a smart board?" _Gosh how needy was that? Ugh!_

"Are you jealous?" he teased, like a little boy going after the girl-next-door.

Affronted by that, she replied. "I'm not jealous. I'm just embarrassed the way that you act like a 10-year-old all impressed by her data matrix. "Oh, it collates information so quickly, Agent Shaw. Tell me all about it." She mimicked Castle's comments from earlier that day. Her face and voice were mocking, but her eyes smiled at him. _Look how much fun this is – teasing him right back!_

"You are ridiculous," he scoffed, hoping she could see that he was trying to lighten the moment, and let her know that he understood her concerns. He never meant to disrupt their partnership.

They talked back and forth a bit more, with Castle realizing how much his enthusiasm came across to Kate in a negative way. They were on the same team, and he hoped she realized he never forgot that.

"Fine," he conceded at the end. "Now, drink your wine"

Kate rose, motioning to the door, "Thanks, but I'm tired. I need to go to bed." _Wow, that sounded like an invitation! I'm not ready, really._

Castle looked at her, all joking aside. "No. I'm not leaving" His voice deepened with the seriousness of the emotions he felt coming through. "I'm here to protect you."

She smirked, "What, with your vast arsenal of rapier wit?". She loved these moments they shared. No one intrigued her as much as he did. It was a refreshing change.

Castle continued to look at her seriously, not breaking stride or focus. "There is a madman gunning for you because of me. I am not going to leave you alone."

_Ok, roger that. Got it – you've got my back._ "Ok, fine, I am too tired to argue." As she moved away, Castle poured her wine into his glass, and glanced around at her. "By the way, if I hear that doorknob turn – I sleep with a gun".

He smiled at her , acknowledging the comment, and relaxed. As her heard her door close, he grinned at his glass, taking a sip. "That's okay, Kate. I'll tackle that another time."


	2. Mom and Dad Together!

_Watched Tick Tick Tick this evening, and just had to imagine what was going on in their minds during this episode. I don't own anything about Castle, outside of my own imagination._

_Italics are the thoughts in their heads. _

Beckett stretches, as her alarm goes off. She smiles and opens her eyes. After the craziness of the case so far, she really thought she would have been up all night, thinking the case through. _Guess Castle distracted me enough to relax last night._ She moved to her shower, getting ready for the day.

She walks slowly out into her living room, smelling coffee and breakfast food. _I thought he left once the sun came up._ "You're still here. . . and you're making pancakes?"

Castle grinned. _Good morning Kate, did you dream about me?_ "I was hoping for bacon and eggs, but your eggs were expired and your bacon has something furry on it."

Defensively she began to reply, "Yeah, well, I mostly order in."

Castle joked back to her, "I figured that from the Styrofoam temple you got going on in that refrigerator. Coffee's brewed. I think your filter's broken, though. I'll order you a new one later." This was the Castle she knew. He often surprised her with his thoughtfulness. It really didn't match the playboy image she used to have of him.

"Wow, looks like you thought of everything. – "

Castle strode towards the front door "Except the paper!"

"Castle, we don't have time for the paper", slightly frustrated, she replied. "Theres a body out there I have to find-" She was cut off by his exclamation, and rushed over. They looked at each other, concern in his eyes reaching hers.

"Looks like it found you." _Thank god I came over last night!_ He stood up, and pushed her behind his back. "Do you think he's out there watching the place?" He realized by opening the door, he created an opportunity.

"No Castle. I think he's trying to prove a point. We're good", she moved away and called Ryan. "Ryan, it's Beckett. . . yea, I'm good. Um, I need CSU at my place. . . no, things are ok. We found a dead body at the doorway this morning. . . . Castle. . . . ok, see you in a few".

_**Back at the precinct, Ryan hung up the phone, grinning. **_He looked up for Esposito, and grabbed his badge from his desk, along with his gun.

"Javi, you'll never guess what happened! We need to get CSU on the horn."

"What?"

"She's ok, but Beckett found a body outside her place."

"Ok, gotcha. Let's roll." They strolled to the elevator, Ryan still grinning. "Bro, you're scaring me. What's going on with that face?"

As the doors slide shut, Ryan laughed. "Beckett called. She said, and I quote, _We found a dead body at the door this morning. _ We!"

"yea, so? She's a big girl you know?" Javi smiled back, and then froze as the doors opened. Ryan danced out of the elevator, and he started to run after him. "Wait – we? As in?"

"Yep! Mom and Dad were together! Let's go have some fun! I call the interview of Beckett!"


	3. Refusing to Cooperate

_Watched Tick Tick Tick this evening, and just had to imagine what was going on in their minds during this episode. I don't own anything about Castle, outside of my own imagination._

_Italics are the thoughts in their heads. _

As they got to Beckett's apartment, Ryan and Esposito nodded, and broke off. Esposito stood in the doorway, and just observed, while Ryan moved right to Beckett.

"Ok ma'am. . ." he smiled.

"Ok, Ryan, haha funny"

"So tell me what happened, and please be as detailed, as possible. From what you reported, you said you found our victim this morning?"

"Yes, that's right. It was about 7 or so."

Ryan jotted down some notes, slightly annoyed that she wasn't giving up much outside of the specific details after she found the body. _Ok, here we go. Let's investigate._ "So, you had just gotten up, right?"

Kate responded, not picking up on his thoughts. "Yeah, Castle just finished making breakfast", she grinned faintly, and Ryan's eyes got a bit wider. _Interesting, he thought, _as she continued, "and he went to the door and.."

"What kind of breakfast?" he interrupted, throwing Kate off.

"Uh, I'm sorry?" she stammered, not understanding why he asked that. It didn't make sense.

Ryan felt giddy. "What kind of breakfast was he making?", he inquired, with a serious tone in his voice, although his facial expression and eyes looked like he was about to laugh.

"Pancakes", she recalled. _Haven't had those in a long time._

"Well, isn't that domestic?" he smirked, bouncing on his toes.

Kate realized what he was thinking, and cut him off. "Anyway, " she started seriously, trying to bring the conversation back to normal. "the paper usually arrives at four, and we were up at seven, so that means the killer had a three-hour window where he could've left the body there unnoticed."

"And exactly what time did you and Mr. Castle go to bed last night?", he innocently asked. _Come on Mom, admit it. Go for it._

Kate felt her back stiffen slightly, and she fixed her stare directly at Ryan. Enough of this. "I think we're done here."

Ryan stepped back, grinned and gave her a mock salute. He started to walk over to Castle and Esposito.

When Ryan had cornered Kate in the kitchen, Javi moved over to Castle. They made eye contact, and he pulled out his pen. "Richard Castle, Detective Esposito. I'd like to ask you a few questions."

Castle laughed, "Come on Esposito. What's up with that formal stuff? How's your day going?"

"Not as great as yours, or at least how yours started today" he laughed.

Castle tilted his head to the side, confused. "I didn't have my coffee yet" he muttered. "Ok, Detective, what do you have to ask me?"

"Mr. Castle – I'm sorry, can I call you Rick – "

"Ok, come on!"

"Sorry, Castle. What happened?"

Castle started to describe the morning, feeling anger at the situation again. "I was in the kitchen, and realized I hadn't grabbed the paper, so I walked to the door. I opened it up and she just fell in. Thought maybe the killer was there, but it's not like we heard anything before I opened it. I guess he left her there late last night, early today?"

Javi just shook his head. "Dude, come on, tell us what happened. Leave out nothing." He started to walk around Castle, noticing Ryan heading towards them. "Dude, I see Beckett in her jammies-" Castle glanced over at her, as Javi continued on, and smiled. ". . wine glasses on the table..."

Castle focused back on Javi, realizing where things were going. "There is nothing going on with Beckett and me. No more than there was yesterday." He ended as Ryan walked up next to them. _Not that I wouldn't have said no, _he thought. She had captured his attention, both mentally and physically since day one.

Ryan stepped into the conversation at that point. "Dude, you made her pancakes?"

Castle straightened up, hoping his words came across the right way, "It's just breakfast."

Esposito leaned in, intently. "Pancakes is not just breakfast. It's an edible way of saying, "Thank you so much for last night.".

Ryan added, "Castle, come on. We're your friends. Details."

CASTLE whispered, "Alright, come here." _You brats! Maybe you'll hear me now? _"There are no details!"

Javi was disappointed. No dirt! "I can't even look at you right now."

Ryan looks at Castle, grabbing his pen and pad. "Witness refused to cooperate."

Ryan and Javi rolled their eyes together. Looks like no details would be forthcoming. They joined the team, working the case.


	4. It's not over?

_Watched Tick Tick Tick this evening, and just had to imagine what was going on in their minds during this episode. I don't own anything about Castle, outside of my own imagination._

_Italics are the thoughts in their heads. _

Castle and Beckett strolled down the hall to autopsy, discussing the morning's events. "You know Kate, I can't believe I didn't hear anything this morning." He sighed, "I don't get it. I should have heard him. He could have tried to get in, and I would have been caught with my guard down." Frustrated he hit his hand against the wall. "I'm sorry, I let you down."

She stopped, and grabbed his arm. "Castle, look at me." She waited until he turned her way, those blue eyes intensely gazing back at her. She could see his frustration. "Castle. . . he just wanted to play the game. He's showing me he knows where I live, and thumbing his nose at us. We'll get him." She leaned in, "**We will get him**."

They shared a smile, and his gaze relaxed. The frustration faded slightly, and his smile reached his eyes. Nodding at her, Castle pulled open the door to Lanie's domain.

Lanie turned as they approached, a wicked glint in her eye. "Hey, heard you two were making pancakes when the body dropped." She teased. A quick laugh escaped, as she saw them both roll their eyes. _Look at you two, even reacting the same way. Sweet!_

"Nothing happened." Kate swore.

"Right," Lanie chuckled. Back to business, she read out the letters, but Kate cut her off.

"Burn – " she turned to Castle. "Nikki will burn."

Castle felt the concern growing, and muttered, "Well, that's chilling."

The three talked as they reviewed the results, with Lanie describing the formaldehyde. Kate agreed, "That's from the killer. He left it at the other scenes as well."

Lanie clarified with her next words, "Not traces. It was under her fingernails, in her hair." Castle and Beckett both focused on her words, turning them around in their minds. As one they turned to each other, saying "She's a taxidermist".

Lanie grinned, _gotta text the boys about this – look at them._ "Ah, it's so cute the way you two do that." She grinned even wider as they turned to her in synch with scowls. "Really, just saying."

After the events of the day, ending with the murder suspect in the morgue, Beckett and Castle left the precinct. "Tomorrow?" he asked.

"Tomorrow." She agreed, and they went their separate ways.

Castle relaxed at home, reviewing the crime scene details. He had gotten into a habit of reviewing photos and notes after cases were closed. _You never know what ideas I can pull from here for the story._

Alexis walked in, pulling his attention. "Hey, " he murmered, "I thought you went to bed an hour ago."

She leaned over and looked at him. "I did. I couldn't sleep." She realized what he was viewing, "I thought the case was over". Concerned she looked at him. She found him staring at cases into the long hours of the night often, and knew this case concerned him.

Rick attempted to reassure Alexis with a gentle voice, "It is. Wrapped up all nice."

"That's good, right?" she asked, windering what she was missing.

"Yes. In a book, that's a good thing." He agreed, "but in real life – nothing is that neat." He tuned into her, realizing she was concerned. "What's got you still up?"

Alexis frowned slightly. "It's Gram. I can't believe she's leaving. I mean at first, I couldn't imagine her around all the time. Now, I can't imagine her being gone."

Rick leaned forward, reassuring. "Listen, it's a fact of life. People we love leave us. Unless you chain them to a radiator, which for some reason is illegal." He joked, coaxing a grin from his daughter. _That's my girl – gets her dad's humor!_ "Knowing her, she'll be back in six months."

Martha glided into the room, making an entrance as only shoe could.. "Oh good, you're up. I need your help, deciding what to take. I need to get my bags down. Richard could you give us a hand?" she swung around, expecting them to follow along.

Castle stopped mid-stride. _Lightbulb! Oh, wait a second._ "A hand. . . ." he reached back to the pictures from the crime scene. "The bruising pattern on the second victim. The killer used his left hand! His handwriting – look at the slope on the four, the six" He felt panic gathering in his belly. _Oh no, Kate! I'm wrong, I'm wrong._

"So, he was left handed," Martha commented, wondering what tangent her son was going onto now.

Alarmed, he continued. "Ben Conrad shot himself with his right hand. If the man in the window was Ben, he would've shot himself on the left side. Ben Conrad didn't kill himself. He was murdered by the man in the window. Ben's not our killer. The real killer was just playing with us." He couldn't breathe. _Beckett!_

Alexis stammered, "But, the evidence. . ."

He kept going, moving around the room. "It was planted there to lead us to Ben. He wants us to think it's over. He wants us to drop our guard." He couldn't get the words out, realizing Kate was still in danger. "Nikki will burn. . . Beckett. . . "

Martha gasped, "Oh god". She realized what Rick was saying. It was Kate who was still a target. He grabbed the phone and dialed Kate immediately. _Answer the phone, answer the phone darn it!_

"Montgomery took the detail off her place. She's alone" His call was not answered. He panics now, trying to get his bearings. He has to get down there to her house. "She's not picking up. Call the precint. Tell them to get over there right away." He runs to the door "Tell them we were wrong. The killer is still alive!"

He stares intently at Alexis as she follows him, his love for her evident in his gaze and his words. "You lock this door behind me. Don't let anyone in."


	5. Out of time

_Watched Tick Tick Tick this evening, and just had to imagine what was going on in their minds during this episode. I don't own anything about Castle, outside of my own imagination._

_Italics are the thoughts in their heads. _

Oblivious to the drama that was unfolding, Kate continues her shower. After a long few days, and tension around the case,, she decided for some personal time. She thought she heard her cell phone, but just stayed in the bathroom. _Whoever it is can wait. I need a few minutes of "me time"._

The phone continues to ring, intruding on her musings. With a sigh, she shuts off the water, and slowly gets out of the shower.

Castle throws money at the cab drive, dashing out of the car. "Come on Beckett, pick it up" he mutters, getting more nervous as the rings continue. "Pick up the phone! Pick it up!" _I'll never get there. Come on feet, move!_

She grimaces at the phone. It's Castle. "What Castle?" she sighs, waiting to hear his newest theory or story line.

Breath coming fast, he continues to run, pushing past people on the street. _Gotta love New Yorkers, just a bunch of dirty looks as I push forward._ "It wasn't Ben Conrad! He's not the killer!" he shouted, desperation in his voice. "The killer's still alive."

Kate opens her mouth in shock, wondering how they could have missed something. They had been scrambling around on this case, and she thought the interaction with FBI threw her off her game. She hears beeping, and starts to turn, hearing the chilling voice from the apartment. "Goodbye Nikki. Goodbye Nikki"

Castle screamed "Kate!" as he turned the corner. His heart stopped as he heard the explosion and saw the blast of flame. _Oh no! Not Kate!_ He took a deep breath, and rushed across the street. Even jaded New Yorkers stood in street, jaws to the ground. He pushed through the crowd, as he dialed Javi. "Esposito! It's Castle. Beckett's place – "

"Oh geez, you there again Castle? What protection are you providing now –"

"Esposito, it's Kate. Her place, he's not dead, I don't know if she was there" he rambled as he ran the stairs to her floor. "Get over here. I'm going to find her." He hung up before Esposito could respond, hearing sirens in the background.


End file.
